Who's the best super hero ?
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Qui a dit que regarder un film en couple était barbant et routinier ? Certainement pas Castle et Beckett pour qui tout est sujet à discussion et chamailleries... Alors Kate, quel est ton Avengers préféré?


_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Et oui, une revenante. Ça fait quelques temps que je ne suis pas venue ici si on ne compte pas mes posts réguliers tous les Lundis sur notre fiction __Sans laisser de traces__ que j'écris en coopération avec Gillesinlove. Malheureusement le manque d'inspiration et surtout la vie et ses aléas, je vais pas m'étaler dessus mais vous savez ce que c'est… Je tente péniblement de me remettre à mes deux fics en cours sur ce fandom, je suis sincèrement désolée, j'ai du mal. Mais je n'abandonne pas !_

_Donc pour ce qui est de ce petit OS ! Et bien j'ai eu l'idée il y a quelques temps déjà mais depuis peu j'ai trouvé le fil conducteur qui m'a permis de l'écrire. C'est léger, rien de bien sérieux comme on en a parfois besoin et surtout une petite parenthèse dans la vie de couple de Kate et Rick que j'imaginais sans peine. Alors comme le résumé vous l'indique, il est conseillé de connaître Avengers ou les super héros qui sont dans cette équipe pour lire cet OS. Il y aura quelques spoilers pour le film si vous ne l'avez pas vu (attendez, c'est humainement possible ça ?!) mais rien de bien méchant. Je ne raconte pas le film hein ^^ !_

_Si vous avez envie de vous amuser un petit peu ! Il y a quelques petits clins d'oeil cachés derrière les titres des DVD, à vous de les trouver ! Pour vous aider, je dirais simplement qu'il y a un lien, une raison particulière au choix des films que Rick propose à voix haute à sa compagne… La réponse à la fin ! :)_

_Voilà, je vous laisse lire et en espérant que vous allez apprécier !  
PS : Merci à Gillesinlove pour ses conseils & corrections express :D  
_

* * *

- Kate ?

La détective releva les yeux. Affalée sur le canapé, une tasse de café fumante à la main et enroulée dans un plaid, la jeune femme était quasiment méconnaissable. Ses habituelles tenues sublimes étaient troquées contre un vêtement ample de pyjama et un tee shirt « Deadly Heat » trop grand pour elle, son visage dénudé de maquillage n'était pas entouré par ses cheveux relevés en un chignon rapide. Pourtant elle n'en était pas moins sublime, et c'était exactement ce que pensait son fiancé Richard Castle alors qu'elle posait ses pupilles émeraude/chocolat sur lui.

- Moui ?

- Vu que tu te remets doucement de ta grippe… ça te dirait de regarder un film ?

La jeune femme était passée par deux jours qu'elle pouvait qualifier sans hésitation de pur cauchemar, et pour cause, elle n'avait pu aller au poste suite à une grippe l'ayant clouée au lit. Se trouvant dans l'obligation catégorique de rester au loft avec son compagnon elle avait broyé du noir et voyait enfin le bout à ce calvaire. A ce rythme-là, elle était sûre de reprendre le boulot le lendemain. Et oui, même les pires maladies ne pouvaient empêcher Kate Beckett de rater plus de deux jours de travail consécutifs.

- Rick, grogna Kate en plissant les yeux afin qu'ils ne forment plus qu'une minuscule fente menaçante. Je te préviens que si tu me refais regarder l'intégrale de Star Wars…

- Mais non, se défendit son fiancé en levant les mains au ciel tel un enfant pris en faute. Je…

- Ou les trois Seigneurs des anneaux version longue, continua-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux et le coupant dans sa tirade, je te préviens que toi ce ne sera pas une grippe qui t'empêchera de me suivre au boulot dans les deux prochains jours.

Vaincu, l'écrivain servit à sa belle un petit air de chien penaud qui la faisait toujours fondre. Habituellement il était sûr d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de sa part avec cette tête, pourtant cette fois-ci elle resta imperturbable. Sûrement cette fichue maladie qui l'empêchait d'éprouver quelconque patience ou compassion pour lui…

- D'accord, je te promets. Mais tu me laisses quand même choisir le film ?

- Je veux un droit de regard sur ce que tu vas mettre.

S'approchant de son étagère de films pour caresser les tranches des DVD d'un doigt distrait, Richard passa en revue mentalement plusieurs titres. Star Trek ? Définitivement pas une bonne idée s'il tenait à la vie et la santé de ses deux prochains jours. Kate était vraiment menaçante lorsqu'elle était malade. Le hobbit ? Encore pire… Je suis une Légende ? Parlons de maladie, de vaccins et de zombie pour consoler une malade, non définitivement pas une de ses meilleures idées. Pareil pour World War Z. Vraiment, il avait des goûts cinématographiques douteux lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kate. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose… Les James Bond ne plairaient pas à Kate. Enfin si, ils lui plairaient techniquement. Mais pas pour la cinquième fois au moins alors qu'elle était déjà assez grognon comme ça.

Soupirant de lassitude, il passa une main dans ses cheveux quand sa fiancé le héla.

- Allez Castle, donne-moi quelques titres. Je te dirais ce que je veux regarder.

Se raclant la gorge, Rick pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lire correctement les noms des films.

- The Island… Gothika… The Town?

Ne la voyant pas réagir aux noms il continua.

- Insaisissables, snowpiercer, les Marvels…

- Les Marvels ? Répéta Kate plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais fan de ce genre de films.

Rick sourit comme un enfant.

- Qui n'aime pas les films de super héros, Kate ? Je suis certain que tu as toi aussi rêvé d'être superwoman un jour ou l'autre dans ta vie.

- A vrai dire je suis plutôt branchée Elektra… Souffala-t-elle, mystérieuse. **(N/A : Ok Sarah et ton jeu de mot, tu sors)**

- Sérieusement ? Se stoppa Rick en ouvrant de grands yeux. La tenue… ?

- C'est simplement que j'ai toujours préféré les Marvels aux DC Comics, Castle, ronchonna la détective en cachant l'amusement que lui provoquait la réaction de son amant.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier lui donnèrent plus de mal encore.

- Quoi ? Finit-elle par demander en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Rien rien. Pour quelqu'un qui me traite d'enfant, tu as l'air de plutôt bien t'y connaître côté comics…

Kate haussa les épaules.

- Allez Rick, donne-moi des titres. Et ne pense même pas à me proposer Dardevil ou Elektra !

Castle referma la bouche en posant discrètement le DVD qu'il avait attrapé pendant leur discussion, ni vu ni connu. Son doigt glissa sur les tranches alors qu'il continuait son exploration.

- Très bien alors… X-men, X-Men 2, X-Men 3 qui est soit dit en passant un désastre au niveau des comics et qui…

- Castle.

- Pardon. X-Men Origins Wolverine…

- Castle, pas que je n'aime pas Hugh Jackman bien au contraire mais j'aimerais regarder quelque chose d'autre que toutes les déclinaisons de mutants possibles et imaginables, soupira une nouvelle fois la jeune femme fatiguée.

- D'accord. Hummm… Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3… Thor, Hulk, Captain America? Toujours pas? Bon... heu… Avengers?

Elle releva la tête aussitôt, yeux écarquillés.

- Tu as Avengers ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai Avengers ! S'offusqua l'écrivain en attrapant ledit DVD. Ce serait un crime de ne pas. Josh Weddon est un pur génie, son film était un chef d'œuvre. J'ai acheté le coffret le jour de sa sortie !

Kate leva un sourcil amusé alors qu'il glissait le CD dans le lecteur, posant le coffret collector sur ses genoux. Elle caressa doucement la tranche du doigt, scrutant les visages des acteurs à jamais immortalisés sur cette gachette.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Rick en s'installant à ses côtés après s'être muni des télécommandes et avoir plongé la pièce dans la pénombre, ne laissant que l'écran plat diffuser une lumière chaleureuse.

- A rien.

Reposant précautionneusement la boite sur la table basse elle se cala contre l'écrivain, finissant ainsi sa tasse de café.

- Je ne te crois pas, murmura ce dernier à son oreille avant de poser un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

- Peu importe…

Après les quelques pubs aussi monotones qu'inutiles, l'écran du menu s'afficha enfin, diffusant la musique caractéristique au film dans toute la pièce. Rick ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'appréciation et cliqua aussitôt sur le bouton OK pour lancer le film. Presque religieusement, pas une parole ne fut prononcée alors que le film débutait. Ce fut finalement impatient et totalement excité que Rick ne put se retenir.

- Tout de même, voir Samuel L Jackson dans un film comme celui-là m'a fait un choc. Après Star Wars, il joue de nouveau un vieux sage. Quoique je préférais le maître Jedi…

- J'étais sûre que tu ne saurais pas tenir ta langue, Rick. Heureusement que je l'ai déjà vu ! Soupira Kate.

- Tu l'as déjà vu ? S'étonna l'écrivain.

- Bien sûr.

Décidemment l'homme ne serait jamais au bout de ses surprises avec sa fiancée.

- Je pensais te le faire découvrir… Murmura-t-il, boudeur.

- Vexé ?

Il lui offrit un petit clin d'œil taquin.

- Légèrement.

Alors que le film suivait doucement son cours, laissant aux héros et aux vilains la vedette en cette soirée pluvieuse, Rick brisa une nouvelle fois le silence depuis peu installé.

- Kate ?

- Oui Rick ?

- C'est qui ton personnage préféré ?

A l'écran Captain America faisait sa grande entrée en Allemagne, parfaitement moulé dans ses collants élastiques aux couleurs de l'Amérique. Castle était un homme et qui plus est cent pour cent hétérosexuel pourtant il savait reconnaître et s'incliner devant les hommes que les femmes qualifiaient de « canon ». Chris Evans en faisait définitivement partie, au grand désespoir de l'écrivain qui voyait les yeux brillants de Kate se poser à des endroits stratégiques sur le corps du super-héros.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Finit-elle par souffler après un petit silence, levant les sourcils.

- Je suis curieux, tu sais. C'est dans ma nature de poser des questions tout le temps…

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant que dire de plus. C'était vrai après tout, sa curiosité avait toujours été de mise entre eux et cette fois-ci n'échappait pas à la règle. Kate resta de nouveau silencieuse quelques instants puis soudainement, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Et bien Castle, vu que tu aimes poser des questions et que tu aimes les devinettes, à toi de chercher. Après tout en 5 ans passés à mes côtés tu devrais commencer à connaître mes goûts… pas vrai ?

Les yeux de son conjoint brillèrent d'excitation à la vue de ce défi qui s'annonçait.

* * *

- Allleeez Kate. Avoue.

Le film était à présent terminé, laissant le menu principal du DVD tourner en boucle et diffuser sa musique depuis de longues minutes déjà. Les deux fiancés étaient assis face à face, Kate sirotait tranquillement un nouveau café que son amant avait eu la bonté de lui préparer tandis que ce dernier tentait encore de deviner quel héros faisait battre le cœur de sa belle.

- Je ne vais pas avouer quelque chose de faux, Castle. Tony Stark n'est pas mon super héros préféré.

- Mais il ne peut pas ne pas être ton super héros préféré ! S'insurgea l'écrivain en faisant de grands gestes. Kate, Tony est…

- Egocentrique ? Playboy ? Milliardaire ? Philantrope ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rappelle quelqu'un tiens… le taquina la jeune femme en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café.

Ses yeux rieurs fixaient le brun face à elle depuis que ce défi avait commencé et elle devait avouer qu'elle se régalait de le laisser chercher ainsi, torturant son cerveau dans tous les sens. La solution était pourtant toute simple…

- Il n'est pas que ça… Il est aussi un homme de valeur, de cœur, prêt à se sacrifier pour New York lorsque les Chitauris envahissent la Terre. C'est un génie, il détient Stark industries et une technologie qui…

- C'est bon Castle, j'ai compris. Si jamais je cherche un cadeau de Noel sans trouver je t'offre le numéro de Robert Downey Jr pour que tu ailles faire mumuse sur le plateau avec des armures.

Visiblement vexé, l'écrivain lança un regard noir à sa compagne qui ricana.

- Alors, tu abandonnes chaton ?

- Jamais !

L'air d'enfant déterminé sur le visage de son compagnon fit sourire tendrement la jeune femme. Elle était sûre que Rick prendrait tout au sérieux, lorsqu'elle lui lançait des défis il n'était pas du genre à décliner et s'épuisait même à les relever. C'était beaucoup plus divertissant que prévu, finalement ! Se levant pour poser sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, elle relança la discussion.

- D'accord, alors tente une nouvelle fois on sait jamais, par le plus pur des hasards tu pourrais bien tomber sur le bon !

Elle adorait titiller son égo, elle savait que ça le faisait partir au quart de tour pour protéger sa virilité ce qui était plutôt amusant à voir. Les hommes et leurs égo, toute une histoire dont beaucoup pourraient faire un livre entier et complet en plusieurs volumes.

- Kate… Grogna Rick, mécontent.

Puis soudainement, son visage s'éclaira et il ne put s'empêcher de glapir.

- Oh, je sais !

Surprise par cette illumination, le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit.

- Et qui donc cette fois ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle refermait soigneusement le lave-vaisselle.

- Natasha Romanoff. Je suis sûre que c'est elle ! Tout paraît si logique maintenant que j'y pense… j'aurais dû le proposer plus tôt !

Kate fronça les sourcils en se redressant lentement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Alors… Attends si on suit ta logique, tu es en train de dire que mon personnage préféré est une veuve noire qui plus est une tueuse de sang-froid et qui porte des combinaisons en cuir tellement moulantes que Catwoman elle-même partirait pleurer dans une autre pièce ?

Soudainement, Rick se sentit légèrement inconfortable dans ses vêtements. Vu de cet angle-là le portrait était effectivement… peu flatteur. Surtout du point de vue d'une Kate Beckett qui se remet d'une grippe.

- Black Widow à plusieurs autres qualités, hein… tenta-t-il de se justifier avec un petit air penaud. Elle se bat bien, elle est loyale, heu…

Le léger mouvement négatif de la tête de sa compagne le fit définitivement taire.

- D'accord, pas Black Widow. Mais franchement Kate, tu abuses ! Tu m'as menti, si tu n'aimes ni Thor et ses gros muscles, ni Clint et ses flèches, ni Natasha, Tony et Steve malgré ses collants… Attends, Hulk ? Tu fonds pour Banner et son alter égo, sérieusement ?

Prenant tranquillement un pot de glace dans le frigo ainsi qu'une cuillère pendant que son fiancé déblatérait, Kate se retourna et s'appuya sur le comptoir, faisant face à Castle.

- Nope, fit-elle simplement en plongeant la cuillère profondément dans la glace avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

Rick déglutit lorsque la cuillère disparut entre les lèvres fines de sa compagne, faisant monter une soudaine vague de chaleur en lui. C'était un geste tout simple mais pourtant si sensuel qu'il lui tira un frisson violent qui courut le long de sa colonne.

- Mais… heu… Balbutia-t-il sans quitter cette bouche de toutes les luxures des yeux.

Il secoua finalement la tête pour remettre ses idées au clair, passant une main sur son visage rouge.

- Ca veut donc dire que tu m'as menti. Car là j'ai fait le tour, franchement je vois pas… peut-être… Attends, Maria Hill ?

Ses yeux étonnés se communiquèrent à sa compagne qui semblait ne pas comprendre à qui appartenait ce nom, le visage de l'actrice ne s'imposant pas de lui-même à ses yeux à son évocation.

- Qui ça ? Demanda finalement Kate, complètement abasourdie par la proposition. Elle avait beau chercher, elle n'avait vraiment pas accordé d'attention à ce personnage-ci. Trop obnubilée par une personne en particulier, certainement…

Y'avait-il au moins quelqu'un qui portait bien ce nom dans le film ?

- Si, tu sais, l'agent Hill du Shield. Le bras droit de Fury avec Coulson.

Ah, oui, elle. Finalement, ce personnage existait réellement et ne sortait pas de son imagination fertile.

- Mais pourquoi tu soupçonnes Maria Hill ? Demanda Kate en posant le pot de glace. Inspiration soudaine d'un écrivain en panne d'idées pour coincer sa muse ?

Rick se retint de lui tirer la langue puérilement. Enfin après tout, leur conversation entière était puérile, il n'y avait bien qu'eux capables de se lancer dans un tel débat... Mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait d'eux un couple si unique, leurs joutes verbales et leur façon de jouer au chat et à la souris encore maintenant caractérisant leur relation pimentée.

- Heu… Et bien une femme qui aime le contrôle, le pouvoir, qui porte un flingue et qui travaille dans une organisation secrète où il ne faut jamais rien divulguer, je trouve que ça te correspond plutôt pas mal ? Se justifia l'écrivain.

Effectivement, cela pouvait prendre tout son sens.

- Désolée Castle, mais non. Encore loupé.

Rick ne put retenir un long grognement de frustration. Cette femme allait le rendre fou, avec son corps, sa présence, son amour et maintenant ces stupides défis qu'il avait l'imbécilité de relever à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

- Cette fois tu donnes ta langue au chat ? Demanda Kate, malicieuse et surtout très amusée de le faire tourner ainsi en rond tel un lion en cage.

Il souffla, découragé.

- Je suis sûre que tu m'as menti. C'est forcé, il n'y a plus personne. Et puis tu as fait de tels yeux lorsque Captain America se bat en Allemagne… J'étais sûr que les collants te feraient cet effet, elles craquent toutes. Allez, avoue, c'est Captain America pour lequel tu fonds, pas vrai ?

Ce fut un rire clair et cristallin malgré la voix cassée de la jeune femme qui répondit à sa phrase.

- Tu es vraiment aveugle Castle, ma parole.

L'homme avait à présent la tête d'un raton laveur pris dans les phares d'une voiture tant il était ébahi.

- Castle, qui se bat à Stuttgard ?

- Et bien, Captain America si je ne m'abuse. Ensuite Stark arrive et met sa raclée à…. OH BON SANG ! Loki ?!

Le sourire joyeux qui lui répondit lui fit office de réponse. Il s'insurgea aussitôt.

- Mais Kate ! Tu triches, ce n'est pas un héros ! Loki est le vilain, Loki est le mal, Loki est…

- Complètement adorable ! finit la jeune femme en croisant de nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine. Loki n'est pas simplement le méchant Rick il est blessé, il est sensible, il est affreusement mignon et on a qu'une envie c'est de le consoler car on sait qu'il ne fait ça que pour attirer le regard. Son personnage est fascinant ! Pour un écrivain fan de psychanalyse, tu devrais vraiment te pencher sur son cas.

Castle était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne sut quoi répondre, aussi sa compagne continua.

- Rick, je te signale que lorsque tu m'as posé la question tu m'as parlé de personnage, et non de super héros… Pour un écrivain qui est censé tout prendre à la lettre, tu ne t'en tires pas si bien que ça je trouve ! Je commence à te prendre à ton propre jeu, tu fatigues chéri…

Encore une fois sans voix Rick laissa les informations pénétrer son cerveau lentement. Il avait dit personnage, et non super héros… Et Kate l'avait laissé mariner jusqu'au bout ! Nom de… elle devenait de plus en plus joueuse, son contact n'était définitivement pas que bénéfique pour lui qui se retrouvait pris à son propre jeu.  
Pourtant lorsqu'il releva les yeux et captura le sourire réjoui de sa compagne, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Peut-être avait-il tourné en rond pendant des heures mais finalement lorsqu'il jouait avec Kate il n'y avait ni vainqueur ni vaincu.

- Kate… Soupira-t-il, faussement vexé.

- Oui chéri ? Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, posant ses mains sur son torse et laissant leurs souffles se mêler.

Il leva la main pour caresser sa joue.

- Alors comme ça… Tu aimes les bad boys ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! En espérant que ce petit OS un peu différent vous aura plu. Et vous, quel est votre personnage préféré ? ;) Vous aurez deviné que je fais partie des fangirls de Loki :p Si vous aussi vous adorez ce personnage, j'ai écrit quelques OS à son sujet :)_

_Le titre fait référence, pour ceux qui désirent savoir ou qui auraient déjà deviné, à la vidéo de Tom Hiddleston (le magnifique acteur Britannique jouant Loki) qui déguisé en Loki s'adresse à des enfants et leur demande « Who's the best superhero, Thor or Loki ? » pour promouvoir Thor 2 qui sortait dans les salles à ce moment-là. Je vous laisse deviner la réponse des enfants, et la réaction de Loki ! Si vous avez envie de voir ces extraits où il pose des questions aux enfants et qui sont vraiment très drôles, n'hésitez pas à me demander par MP ! _

_Pour ce qui est du jeu des DVD, quelqu'un avait-il deviné ? J'ai en fait choisi des films où chacun des acteurs jouant un Avengers joue…  
__The Island __: Bien entendu Scarlett Johanson (Black Widow)… Mmm je dois avouer que j'ai plutôt regardé pour Ewan McGregor à la base :p  
__Gothika__ : Je ne l'ai pas encore vu mais c'est bien sûr avec Robert Downey Jr ! Et double clin d'œil car il tourne avec Hale Berry (Catwoman).  
__The Town __: Splendide film avec Jeremy Renner (Hawkeye) et Ben Affleck (qui joue aussi dans Dardevil, double clin d'œil encore !)  
__Insaisissables__ (Now you see me) : Révélation de 2013 pour moi ! Mark Ruffalo (Hulk) est sublime dedans… ce film est tellement intense !  
__Snowpiercer__ : Encore au cinéma pour ceux qui veulent ! Il est très bien mais très… glauque quand même… lol... Un Chris Evans comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu, tout le contraire de Captain America !_

_Je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouveaux écrits je l'espère!_

_Gros bisous à tous  
XOXO_


End file.
